Heart and Soul
by Erica5
Summary: Chapter 8 is Up! Your typical Rogue/Gambit story, but will involve others. Rogue wants to get Gambit out of her mind, what will she do when she falls in love with him?
1. Unwanted Feelings

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does. I very much wish I owned them though. 

AN: This is my first fanfic, so be very gentle, I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. I'm not really good at writing out Gambit's and Rogue's accents, but I will try my best. This story is a strictly Rogue/Gambit fic, but will contain the other characters. Story is set after both DoR's, however some things are changed. The Mansion has been rebuilt. The Mutant Manhunt has calmed down somewhat and the X-Men have gone back to their usual lives. And if you would like please review. Feel free to offer suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, whatever you like. All that being said, on with the story, I hope you enjoy.

'Thoughts'

Telepathy

Heart And Soul

Chapter 1 - Unwanted Feelings

  
  


The Sun had just risen over the treetops, signaling a new day, thankfully Saturday. The bright golden rays slowly hit upon the mansion.

Only one mutant X-Man is awake on this beautiful Saturday morning though. A night of tossing and turning has finally driven her from her room to the roof of the mansion. The young mutant known only as Rogue sits, watching the sunrise. 

She ponders a moment that happened months ago, but is constantly playing over and over again in her mind.

She lays back against the roof, closes her eyes, and think back to the day she met him.

  
  


Flashback

Hearing a noise around the corner, ah pulled mah glove off. Ah knew someone was there. Ah quickly rounded the corner and came face to face with a guy. A very hot guy dressed all in black and carrying a bo staff. His eyes were red on black, demon eyes. 

'Oh mah.'

The corners of his mouth slowly lifted up into a smirk, and then changed to a small smile.

Ah knew mah mouth was hanging open, but ah couldn't shut it. Ah couldn't drag mah eyes away from his. It was like they were hypnotizing meh. 

The smile was still on his face when he brought out a playing card, the King of Hearts. 

Our eyes were still locked together as he slowly handed it to meh. Eyes wide, ah reached out and grasped it. Instead of letting go, he slowly drew the card and our hands down, leaning in closer to meh. He got so close ah could feel his breath on my face. Mah eyes blinked slowly.

It seemed like eternity before he let go of the card, backed away. He did this little bow thing, and then was gone.

Ah brought the card slowly up, staring at it. It took meh a few seconds before ah realized it was gonna blow up. Ah tossed it away just as it exploded.

End Flashback

  
  


"Why can't ah get this guy outta mah head?" Ah asked the empty air.

  
  


"What is wrong with meh. He tried to blow meh up and ah'm acting like ah'm in love with him or something."

Rogue gently banged her head against the roof and sighed miserably.

'Those eyes. It felt like ah was being hypnotized. Ah can't get them outta mah head.'

"Ah can't even concentrate on Danger Room sessions anymore. All ah see are his eyes, wherever ah go. Ah have to forget about him. Ah'm never gonna see him again anyway."

'Speaking of Danger Room sessions, ah gotta get ready. Ah hope Kitty is up and showered or ah'm gonna be late.'

With that, she flew off the roof, back to her bedroom to get ready for the days session. 

  
  


Sorry it's so short. I will try to get the next chapter up within the next couple of days. Anyway, what do you think? If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave a review. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does. 

  
  


A/N: I made a mistake on the A/N of the first chapter. I forgot to add that Rogue has all of her powers in this story. Her strength, flight, invulnerability, and her absorption powers. Sorry I forgot to mention that. And thanks to klucky and evolutionary spider for pointing that out to me. And to PanDora, this Gambit is the X-Men Evolution Gambit. He is 18 in this story and Rogue is 17. And Kurt and Rogue know they are "brother" and "sister." Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Now, on with chapter 2. 

  
  


'Thoughts'

Telepathy

Dream

  
  


Heart and Soul

Chapter 2- Confusion

  
  


'Ah really hate these dumb sessions.' Rogue thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to the Danger Room. 

'Ah'm late too. Betcha Logan is gonna yell at me.'

She rounded the corner and saw that Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, 

Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, and Logan "Wolverine" were already waiting for her.

  
  


"You're late Stripes." growled Logan.

'Ah knew it." Rogue thought.

"Not mah fault Logan. If Kitty hadn't of been in the bathroom for over a half an hour, Ah woulda been on time." Rogue glared at Kitty.

"Like, don't blame me, Rogue. I got out of the bathroom 45 minutes ago. It never takes you more than 30 minutes to get ready. Like, what took you so long?" Kitty glared back.

  
  


"Alright, cut it out you two. Let's just get started with the session now." Logan said flatly.

Logan stalked off in the direction of the control booth.

"Alright, you heard him, let's go." Scott stated.

The doors to the Danger Room opened and the four mutants stepped inside.

  
  


Two hours later......

  
  


The doors to the Danger Room opened and four very tired mutants stepped out.

Scott and Kitty immediately headed off after throwing a few glares in Rogue's direction. Only Kurt and Rogue stayed behind.

"Vait, Rogue. I vant to talk to you."

"Ah really don't feel like talking right now Kurt."

"Vhat is wrong vith you lately? Is there somezing on your mind?"

"It's nothing ah can't handle Kurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank yah."

With that, Rogue walked away. She was just about to her room when a voice popped into her head.

Rogue can I please see you in my office immediately please. 

'Great, just what ah need, the Professor asking meh what's wrong now.'

  
  


She headed back downstairs to the Professors office, knocked on the door and entered when she heard him say "Come in."

He was sitting behind his desk looking worried.

"Sit Rogue." he commanded.

She sat. "Yah wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes. Logan told me you had another unfortunate day in the Danger Room. Is there something you would like to talk about Rogue?"

  
  


'Ah can't tell him about that guy. He won't understand.'

"No, Professor. Ah'm sorry about the session. Ah don't understand why ah can't concentrate on them anymore."

"It seems you have not been concentrating much since the battle with Magneto. Did something happen to you that you have not told us?"

"No, ah guess it just kinda shook meh up a little. Ah guess ah just need to put it all out of mah head and start concentrating on the sessions again."

"Well, if you do want to talk, you know I am always here." 

"Ah know Professor, and thank yah. It means a lot to meh."

"You may go now."

  
  


Rogue got up and walked out, heading back to her room. 

'Ah hope Kitty isn't in the room.'

Thankfully she was not. Rogue shut the door and flopped face up onto her bed. Within minutes she was asleep. 

  
  


Ah quickly rounded the corner and came face to face with a guy. A very hot guy dressed all in black and carrying a bo staff. His eyes were red on black, demon eyes. 

'Oh mah.'

The corners of his mouth slowly lifted up into a smirk, and then changed to a small smile.

Ah knew mah mouth was hanging open, but ah couldn't shut it. Ah couldn't drag mah eyes away from his. It was like they were hypnotizing meh. 

The smile was still on his face when he brought out a playing card, the King of Hearts. 

Our eyes were still locked together as he slowly handed it to meh. Eyes wide, ah reached out and grasped it. Instead of letting go, he slowly drew the card and our hands down, leaning in closer to meh. He got so close ah could feel his breath on my face. Mah eyes blinked slowly.

It seemed like eternity before he let go of the card, backed away. He did this little bow thing, and then was gone.

Ah brought the card slowly up, staring at it. It took meh a few seconds before ah realized it was gonna blow up. Ah tossed it away just as it exploded.

  
  


Rogue's eyes flickered open and she let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Why is this happening to meh? Who is this guy? And why can't ah get him outta mah head.?"

She covered her face with her heads and let out a low groan.

"Ah can't take this anymore. Ah gotta get outta this house." 

A quick glance at the clock said it was 1:30 PM. 

She walked to her closet and rifled through it, pulling out a pair of black jeans, a green tank top, and a green zipper-up jacket. She ran to the bathroom to quickly shower and dress.

  
  


Forty minutes later she was ready to go and heading downstairs. She almost ran out the front door so as not to run into any of the others.

When she made it halfway down the long, winding driveway she let out a sigh.

'At least ah didn't run into anyone. Now ah can finally get some air and hopefully get rid of this guy. He has been haunting mah every waking moment, and ah don't even know his name. What is wrong with meh?"

  
  


It took about 20 minutes for Rogue to reach the center of town, where the Bayville Park was situated. She entered the park, which was pretty much deserted, and walked along the jogging path. 

She had been walking for about 10 minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped. So did the footsteps. Rogue glanced behind her but there was no one in sight.

'That's odd. Thought ah heard something. Musta been the wind.'

She continued on, but heard the footsteps again. Again, she stopped, as did the footsteps. 

'This cannot be mah imagination.'

Again, Rogue turned around. And again, she saw no one.

  
  


She smiled, took one step, and stopped. The person behind her took one step and then stopped. 

The next time, she took two steps, and then stopped. The person behind her did the same.

She quickly turned around and still saw no one.

'Ok, that's it. Either this person is invisible, or they're really good.'

Rogue turned back around, took another quick step, and snapped back around to catch the person. This time she heard no footsteps and still saw no one. 

  
  


She turned back around to continue along the path but stopped when she saw who was in front of her. Rogue gasped and her eyes widened. 

'He was following meh the whole time. Ah'm gonna kill him.'

She took a step closer to the person, her eyes narrowing. 

"You." she spit out, "You tried to blow me up."

  
  
  
  


Now, I will give you one guess as to who you think the mysterious person is!! This chapter came out a lot longer than the first. I typed up the first chapter really late at night. So I didn't edit much. This chapter I spent more time on. I think it came out pretty good, what do you guys think?? So Rogue finally comes face to face with the man of her dreams, literally. What will she say to him? If you guys have anything you want me to have happen, let me know. Write it in a review. Next chapter is gonna be a big chapter. I will try to have it up in the next couple of days. For know, review, review! Let me know what you all think. 

I hope you guys are looking forward to X-Men: Evo tomorrow. I know I am. I just have two things Im waiting for in that show. 1) When are they gonna show Remy again? And 2) When are they gonna get Rogue and Remy together?? I can't wait anymore, lol. I heard Rogue is supposed to have an episode dedicated entirely to her. Maybe Remy will be in that episode.


	3. Beginnings of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men Evolution, Marvel does. I wish I owned Rogue and Gambit though, cuz I really hate what Marvel's writers have done to their relationship. If it were up to me, they would be married by now.   
  


A/N: It took me 5 days to actually write this chapter. I actually wrote it 3 times, trying to figure out which edition was the better one. I settled on this one, so I hope you guys like it. Did everyone watch X-Men Evo on Saturday? Remy was in it for like 2 seconds, but that's ok. At least he was in it. Maybe he will be in next weeks episode. Rogue has an entire episode dedicated to herself, supposedly. Maybe it will somehow involve Remy. I have my fingers crossed. Ok I will shut up now.....  
  
Klucky: No, Rogue is not going to kill Gambit, lol. She's not even gonna hurt him. 

Brakish: I wish we would get to hear Gambit's voice sooner or later. We might have to wait a while to actually hear it. You're right though, they better pick someone who has a great voice. The writers already killed part of Gambit's looks, they better not kill his voice too. 

Raven*NYC: The reason why I posted that section twice is because in Chapter 1 she was having a flashback about their first encounter. And in chapter 2 she dreamt about it. Yes Remy's eyes were brown in DoR, but they are supposed to be red. So I made them red.

Thanks for reviewing!

Warning: I am not very good at writing out Gambit's accent. I will try my best though. 

Heart and Soul 

'Thoughts'

Telepathy  
  


Chapter 3- Beginnings of Love

  
  


"Yah tried to blow meh up, yah jerk!"

He smirked, "Ah chere, you t'ink Remy tried t' hurt you? Non, chere. Remy jus' charged de card a li'l so it wouldn' hurt you."

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. She looked him up and down. Tan trenchcoat, black shirt and pants made up his clothing ensemble. 

'Damn he looks good. He's even hotter than ah remember.'

He wears sunglasses on this day.

'Ah wish ah could see those eyes.'

"Yah could have fooled me. Look, ah don't wanna talk to yah."

With that she turned and walked away. It annoyed her when she heard his footsteps slightly behind her.

"Where you goin' chere?"

"Away from yah." A little smile played at the corners of her mouth. It did not go unnoticed by Remy. "Don't call me 'chere' either."

He smiled and continued to walk next to her. "Den what shall Remy call you?"

"How 'bout nothing?"

"Your name is Rogue, right?"

She stopped and turned toward him. "How do yah know that?"

"Magneto keeps files on all de X-Men. Remy read your file, he know all 'bout you now."

"Just great." She said sarcastically.

"Don' worry Rogue, all your secrets, de safe wit' me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Remy be from de south too. New Orleans."

"Yah French?"

"Non. Cajun." 

"Well, then, Remy was it?" she asked him.

"Oui."

"Now that yah know all 'bout me, why don't yah tell me something 'bout yahself?"

"Remy told you somet'in'. He from New Orleans."

"Do yah always speak in the third person?"

"Most of de time, oui."

"Why? Don't people find it annoying?"

"Dunno, do you?"

"Ah've only known yah a short time. Ah can't say yet."

"Fair enough."

Remy reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. All the time Rogue watched him with a disgusted look on her face. She watched as he took a drag on it, took it out of his mouth, blew out the smoke, and then stuck it back in.

'What a disgusting habit.' she thought to herself.

"What's yah last name Remy?"

"Why?"

"Just curious is all."

"LeBeau."

"Well then, Mr. LeBeau," she reached up and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, "smoking is bad for yoah health. And ah don't like it when people blow their smoke in mah face."

She threw the cigarette on the ground and stamped it out with her foot. 

He threw her an annoyed glare. She gave him a look that said 'I dare you to light up another cigarette.'

He decided not to take that dare.

"Take yoah sunglasses off?" she asked.

"Non. De sunglasses stay on."

"Don't want anyone to see yoah eyes?"

"Den dey know Remy a mutant."

"Ah kinda like them. Never seen anything like them."

He smiled wickedly. "Dere's a lot you like about Remy den."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"You like Remy's eyes, de way he dresses, de way he looks, and you 'specially like de way he made you feel when we first met." The smile is still plastered on his face.

To herself, she said, 'Just when things were going good, he has to say somethin' stupid like that. Man is he full of himself.'

Out loud, she laughed.

"The way yah made me feel?" She laughed again. "Yah made meh feel like an idiot after ah threw that card away."

"Why, 'cause you kept lookin' at it after Remy left? Took you a few seconds 'fore you realized it was gonna explode."

"Oh shut up." 

"You felt it too chere. Don' deny dat."

"Ah didn't feel anything. And ah told yah not to call meh that!"

"You did too feel somet'in' Rogue. We both felt it. Dere was chemistry 'tween us. Remy know you felt it."

"Ah don't know what yoah talkin' 'bout. An ah really don't care."

She turned and walked quickly away. Once again, he followed.

'She t'ink she gettin' away from me, she crazy.' He thought to himself.

"Why you runnin' chere?"

"Ah'm not running."

'Liar.' She thought.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. 

"You're runnin' 'cause you don' want Remy to know dat you did feel somet'in'. You jus' scared to admit it."

She yanked her arm away. "Yah don't know nothing." She said menacingly. 

She turned her back on him. 

"Don' run from Remy, chere. He won' hurt you." He said softly.

He came up slowly behind her, just short of touching her, but still feeling the body heat she was giving off. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and brought his mouth as close to her ear as he dared. 

"We both know dat when we looked into each other's eyes dat day, we were both lost." He whispered.

One hand reached up and removed his sunglasses and stuffed them into his coat pocket. Then he reached out with a gloved hand, gently took her chin and turned it so their eyes met.

Their faces were so close, their breath mingled. If he moved in a couple of inches his mouth would be on hers. But he knew he couldn't kiss her. He knew of her absorption powers, and he loathed them, for he longed to feel her skin on his.

Their eyes latched onto each others.

"Willingly lost, cherie, jus' like we are now." He murmured.

Emotions coursed through them as they stared into each others eyes. Each could see the passion in the others eyes.

Rogue felt Remy's left hand move to her stomach and his right hand softly caressed her cheek.

Each felt like they were drowning in the others soul.

"Remy wants to kiss you so bad chere. But he knows he can't and its killing him."

Her eyes drifted slowly closed. "Ah want to kiss yah too."

Suddenly she pulled out of his embrace

'Oh man, now ah'm really in trouble.' She thought to herself.

She turned to look at him again, he already had his sunglasses on.

'Thank God he put them back on.'

"Yah and ah can't be together Remy."

His face fell. "Why not Rogue?"

"'Cause ah can't touch yah. Why do yah want a girl who yah can never touch? Yah will never be able to kiss me, or hold mah hand, nevah." Her eyes closed and she sighed in frustration.

"Touch isn't everyt'in' chere. Dere are other ways to touch besides de physical. We find a way, together. Remy want to be wit' you."

She looked down at the ground. "We can't." She turned and ran away.

This time, Remy did not follow.

"Remy know you can't touch chere. But nobody love a challenge more den Gambit. An' Gambit have no intention of losing dis challenge, Rogue."

  
  


Rogue ran most of the way back to the institute. She sat down on the front steps.

'What is the matter with meh? Ah don't believe ah let that happen. Why do ah feel like ah'm drownin' whenever ah look into his eyes? He was right though. There is no use in denying what's happenin' 'tween us. Ah know now that its not just gonna go away.'

She placed her head in her hands.

"Oh God, please don't let meh fall in love with him" She said quietly. A single tear ran slowly down her cheek. 

  
  


Well, that's it for now. What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I had three other editions to this chapter. But I didn't really like them that much. Read and Review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter. Any ideas? Leave them in a review!  



	4. Carnival Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men or X-Men Evolution. 

A/N: This weekend on Kids WB, I saw previews that Remy will definitely be in next weeks episode. That's good news, maybe he will talk or at least have some kind of interaction with Rogue. My fingers are crossed. If anyone wants to check out scoops on X-Men Evo, they can go to www.comicscontinuum.com. They always give information on the next episode, and even some pics. 

As for this chapter, the Bayville Carnival comes to town. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. They were very much appreciated. On with the story.....

  
  


Heart and Soul 

Chapter 4- Carnival Part 1

'Thoughts'

Telepathy

  
  


Rogue walked into the den of the mansion. She saw Kurt and Kitty sitting on the floor playing Monopoly. She walked over to them, looked at the large pile of money on Kitty's side and asked dryly, "Who's winnin'?"

They both looked up at her. Kitty smiled, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ah guess that means Kitty is."

"Kitty always vins." Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt, I do not like, always win. I can't help I'm just totally awesome at Monopoly." Kitty replied.

Rogue sat down on the floor next to them to watch the game.

Five minutes later Kitty squeals in delight as she lands on Boardwalk. "You are toast, Kurt. Now I have both Boardwalk and Park Place." Kitty giggles.

Kurt shakes his head in defeat. "Great. I vas losing before, now I vill be crushed."

Rogue laughs at him, "Yah agreed to play with her Kurt. Yah know she always wins at this game."

"Thanks Vogue."

"Actually, that was my fault Rogue. I told him if he didn't play with me, I would, like, never talk to him again."

Rogue smiled at Kitty.

More minutes passed, as the game continued. Kurt spoke first.

"Zat carnival zounds like fun tonight, eh Kitty?"

"Yeah I can't wait. What about you Rogue?"

"What about meh?"

"You're going, right?"

"To a carnival? Ah don't think so."

"Vogue, you have to go! All of us are going."

"All the more reason for meh to stay home." 

"It will be fun Rogue, I promise. You can eat cotton candy and popcorn, and hey, with your strength, you could win prizes." Kitty exclaimed. 

"Wow. Ah'll think about it." Rogue said, not wanting to disappoint her friends.

"Ah, come on Rogue. You will have fun!" Kitty beamed at her. 

"Yoah not gonna shut up 'till ah say yes are yah?"

"Nope" They both said at the same time.

Rogue sighed. "Fine, then ah'll go."

"Good." Kurt said.

"Now, let's get back to the game Kurt."

"Easy for you to say, you von."

  
  


7 PM......

All the X-Men were gathered in the front hallway, getting ready to leave for the carnival. The professor had just finished telling everyone to be careful and to be home by 11:30.

"Everyone all set? We are taking the X-van." Scott called out.

A bunch of excited "yes's" chorused back, and one "ah guess" came from Rogue.

"Stop worrying Rogue, you will have fun tonight." Scott told her.

"Ah hope so."

Rogue had chosen to wear something a little different than her usual. Tonight she wore black jeans with a green hooded sweatshirt, left unzipped to show a black tank top underneath. She had also chosen to leave the purple eyeshadow off, instead simply opting for black mascara and eyeliner. Her eyes were accentuated, but her face had its usual pasty white makeup covering it. Her lips were also void of the black lipstick she usually wore. In its place was a pale berry colored lipstick.

'Rogue looks great tonight. If she would just leave off that white face makeup, she would be very pretty.' Kitty thought.

"Alright everyone, lets go." Scott said.

"Have fun everyone." called Logan.

Everyone left the mansion and piled into the van.

The ride was quiet except for the incessant chatter of Kitty talking about how much fun she was going to have.

When they finally reached the park where the carnival was being held, they piled out of the van.

"Now, everyone have fun. And remember we meet back here at 11:00 sharp." Scott said.

With that, everyone split up. Scott and Jean walked off together. Evan and Bobby headed towards the concession stands. Kitty and Kurt dragged Rogue away.

"What do we do first?" Kitty exclaimed.

"I don't know, zere is so much to do."

"Rogue?"

Rogue shrugged and looked around.

"Ah'm gonna go and get something to drink. Yah guys find something to do."

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other

"Oh, no. We are not leaving you alone. We dragged you here to have fun, not sit by yourself."

"Well then what do yah want to do, 'cause ah'm hungry and thirsty."

"Food zounds good to me." Kurt licked his lips.

"Food always sounds good to you, Kurt." Kitty joked.

The trio walked off to find the concession stands. Once there, Rogue and Kitty each bought a hot dog and a soda. Kurt bought a hamburger and milk.

They sat down at a table and ate their meal in silence. Both girls silently wondered how Kurt could drink milk with a hamburger. 

Rogue noticed that every few seconds Kitty would glance behind Rogue.

Rogue finally called her on it. "Kitty, why do yah keep glancing behind meh?"

"Sorry Rogue. Some guy has been, like, staring at you since we sat down. It's creeping me out."

"Oh, what does he look like?"

"Kinda tall, brown hair, goatee, black clothes. But he has on, like, some kind of overcoat."

Rogue's burger paused halfway to her mouth at the mention of the word 'overcoat.'

'Oh no, it can't be.' She thought.

"Is it a tan overcoat?" Rogue asked her.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Is he wearing sunglasses?" 

"Yeah, I can't figure out why though, its dark out."

Rogue threw the rest of her burger on the plate

"Ah don't believe this, ah'm outta here."

She moved to get up, but Kurt stopped her. "Who is zat guy?"

"He's one of Magneto's lackeys. He tried to blow meh up with a playin' card."

"A playing card?" asked Kurt.

"Don't ask. Ah swear he's followin' meh or something. Everywhere ah go, there he is."

"He's cute, Rogue."

"No, he's not."

"He's coming over here." Kitty whispered.

Rogue groaned. "Damn."

'Just what ah need.'

She could feel someone standing directly behind her.

"Hi, chere." 

She looked up at him. 'Damn, he looks good.'

"Hi Remy."

"Fancy meetin' you here, Rogue."

"Yeah, small world."

"Who are you're friends?"

Kitty quickly stood up and walked around the table. "I'm Kitty." She offered him her hand. He took it, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. Kitty blushed and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Hello, Kitty." Remy smiled at her.

"I'm Kurt." he said standing up as well. He and Remy shook hands, "Hello, Kurt."

Kitty seemed to pick up on the tension between Rogue and Remy.

'Rogue seems to actually like this guy. Maybe with a little pushing, I can like get the two of them together.'

"Perhaps you would like to join our group, Remy." Kitty asked him.

Rogue looked wide-eyed at Kitty.

'No, Kitty, what are yah doin'!!'

Remy smiled. "Remy be happy to join you."

'Oh crap. Ah'm dead.'

"Great, so what do you guys want to do?" asked Kitty.

"Ze ferris wheel looks like fun." 

"Yeah, lets do that."

They walked over to the ferris wheel, Rogue glaring at Kitty the whole time.

Reaching the ferris wheel, they each bought their tickets.

'If ah get stuck sittin' next to Remy, ah'm gonna kill mahself.

Kitty quickly grabbled Kurt, winked back at Rogue, and pulled him into the next car.

'Someone give meh a gun.'

Remy smiled at Rogue mischievously. "Looks like it jus' you an' me chere."

"Perfect." She said sarcastically.

They walked onto the loading platform. He offered her his hand to help her get into the car.

"Ah can do it." She said as she sat down as close to the side of the car as she could. Remy noticed this and smiled. They did not speak as the bar came down over their laps and the ride started.

Remy looked at her, she was pressed to the side of the car.

"Why you all de way over dere, chere?"

She looked at him. "Ah'm on mah side of the car."

He slid closer to her so that his body was completely pressed up against hers. He lay his arm across the back of the car, around her shoulders.

Rogue tried to press herself closer to the side of the car, but couldn't. 

She could feel her heart beating faster, and warmth crept over her entire body. 'Oh damn. This is not good.' 

  
  
  
  


The 'Carnival' chapter was really long, so I was forced to break it into a couple of chapters. I kinda left a cliffhanger ending didn't I? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a few days. I haven't written the rest of Carnival yet, so I have no idea how its gonna turn out for Remy and Rogue. I guarantee it will be good though. Read and Review and let me know what you think about Part 1. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to write that in a review as well. How is Rogue going to take being pressed up against Remy for the whole ride? What will happen after the ride is over? Find out next chapter!


	5. Carnival Part 2

Disclaimer: X-Men and X-Men Evolution are not mine. If they were, Evo Gambit would not look or sound like he does now. :)

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated this in such a long time. I have been so busy writing essays and research paper for my classes. I have a research paper due tomorrow, have I started it? NO. Instead I am typing this next chapter up. Yeah, I really know how to procrastinate. Everyone saw "Stuff of Villains" right? It was good. I liked the Gambit scenes. I'm not sure if I like his accent yet. It was kind of absent. You had to really listen hard to hear it. His looks are kinda growing on me, even his hair. Who knows what it looks like without that face mask thing he wears. I like his uniform too, it looks good on him. Im not happy with the interaction between him and Rogue though. There was none. He called her "cherie," big deal. It didn't seem like there was any chemistry between the two in "SoV." I dunno, maybe its just me. Let me know what you guys think in a review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They were much appreciated. Now onto the next chapter.....

Warning: I am not doing Remy's third person talking anymore. From now on, he is going to talk in first person. 

Heart and Soul

Chapter 5- Carnival-Part 2

'Thoughts'

Telepathy  
  


Gambit's arm wrapped securely around Rogue's shoulders. 

"Your friend Kitty is trying to get us together." he said.

"Ah noticed." she replied dryly.

"Are you mad dat I'm here chere?"

She looked at him. "No. It just seems that wherever ah go, there yah are. The park this morning, now here. Are yah following meh or something?"

"Non, chere. Maybe it jus' fate dat we keep meetin' up like dis. Maybe it's tryin' to tell us somet'in.'"

"Like what?"

"Maybe we soul mates." he smiled at her.

"Ah don't believe in that crap."

"Why not? Never loved someone?"

"Never been loved."

"Your parents?"

"Don't have any. They abandoned meh when ah was a baby."

"Den we have somet'in' else in common. I was abandoned too." (A/N: I think that's what happened to Gambit.)

"Do we have to talk 'bout our pasts?"

"Non. I don' like my past much. What do you want to talk 'bout?"

"The others won't like it that ah'm hanging around you. 'Cause yah are our enemy yah know?"

"Are you worried what dey will t'ink of you?"

"No. Ah can hang around anyone ah want to." She smiled up at him.  
  


The cart above them......

"Kitty, vat is going on vit Rogue and zat guy?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know Kurt. I think they like each other. Didn't you feel the tension between the two of them?"

"No. It seemed like she didn't vant him around."

"Because she likes him!" Kitty exclaimed.

"So because she likes him, she acts like she hates him? I'll never understand vomen."

"Think about who we are talking about Kurt. Rogue doesn't have the best love life. She likes him, but because of her powers she is trying to push him away."

"So you pushed zem together." Kurt said flatly. 

"Exactly!" 

"By making zem share ze same car." He said in the same flat voice.

"Right."

"Just great, Kitty. Now ve are never gonna hear ze end of zis. She is gonna yell at us." he whined.

"Nah, she will thank us one day."

"Vell, I hope she zanks you first zen." he said sarcastically.

"When the ride is over, you and me are gonna sneak off, so they will be forced to hang out together."

"Oh, why am I doing zis? My sister is going to kill me!"

"Relax, she is not. Once her and this Remy guy get together, she will thank us."

"Vat if she really hates him?"

"She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Men are oblivious when a girl likes them. They can never tell."

"I hope you are right."

"I am. Now lets hurry, the ride is stopping."  
  


The ride stopped and Kurt and Kitty were let off first. The two quickly ran away, which did not go unnoticed by Rogue and Remy.

"Ah'm gonna kill those two."

"It's cute chere." He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car, and back onto the grass.

"Dey are tryin' to get us together."

"Yah and ah will never be together."

"Dat hurt chere. Why not? You know we got somet'in.'"

"Just 'cause yah got something, doesn't mean yah have to do something 'bout it."

"Jus' so you know, I'm not givin' up on you dat easy. I intend to be wit' you."

She looked into his sunglass covered eyes. Red could be seen glowing faintly behind them. "Ah can't guarantee that you will win that bet."

"Ah, but gambling is my specialty." He grinned, "Will you at least hang out with me tonight?"

"Fine. Ah don't see any harm in that."

"Do you want to try to win some prizes?" He asked her. 

"Sure."

They walked over the gaming stands, disappearing in the crowd of people.  
  


Two hours later they walked away with a couple of prizes, including a big green stuffed lion he had won for her.

"That was so much fun. Ah haven't done anything like that in forever."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself chere."

"Those things are all rigged." she laughed.

He laughed back. "Yeah, tell me 'bout it. Who t'ought it would take $12 to win a stuffed animal. But I did win it for you chere."

"Ah know. Ah love it. Let's get some cotton candy."

She wrapped her hand around his corded bicep and dragged him over to a table, plopping her things down. 

"I'll get us some." He walked away to find a cotton candy stand. 'She let me buy it. I'm gettin' somewhere wit' her. If she t'inks I'm gonna leave her alone, she crazy.'

'Ah can't believe ah'm letting him buy it. Ah don't know what ah'm gonna do with him. How can ah be with him when ah can't touch him? Why does he want to be with meh if ah can't touch him?'

He returned a few minutes later with the cotton candy.

"Here you go chere." He said as he handed her a stick.

They munched silently for a while.

"Good?" he asked.

"Delicious." she replied.

Rogue looked at the watch she wore. 10:30. She had to be at the van by 11.

"Somewhere you have to be?"

"Ah have to meet the others at 11."

"What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Den let's take a walk." 

They got up, grabbed their things, and threw their sticks away. He took her hand and pulled her deeper into the park.

They walked over to a bench besides a pond and sat down.

"Now dese sunglasses can come off. I hate wearin' dem." He said as he reached up to remove them.

She looked up into his eyes and immediately felt lost. She quickly looked away.

"Why do yah want to be with meh?"

"Why do you ask dat?"

"'Cause ah wonder why yah want to be with meh when ah will never be able to touch yah."

"I told you once before chere, touch isn't everyt'in.' But you want to know why? There is jus' somet'in' 'bout you. Whenever I see you, my heart lights up. You are de most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look into his eyes. When he knew she wouldn't move her gaze, he brought his hand down to rest on her heart.

"I know you feel de same way as I do. Your heart is beatin' like crazy."

"Ah'm scared of hurting you."

"De only way you could hurt me is by denyin' your feelin's. Tell me how you feel 'bout me chere."

She closed her eyes. "Every time ah see you mah pulse races. I feel week. Ah just want yah to hold meh, feel your lips on mine, your skin on mine. And it hurts like hell 'cause that will never happen."

He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his embrace. He rested his head gently on top of hers.

"Remy?"

"Yeah chere?"

"Ah...." She struggled to get the words out.

"Chere?" He whispered. 

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ah think ah'm falling in love with yah."

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Den we fall in love together chere." He pulled her back into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

"Come on, let's get you back to your friends." He whispered.

They walked hand in hand through the carnival and to the parking lot. They saw the others starting to arrive at the van. 

Staying in the shadows, so no one would see them, he said, "See you soon chere?"

"Yeah."

He took her gloved hand and kissed it, all the while staring into her eyes. He placed her hand back down at her side and disappeared into the woods. She hugged the stuffed lion to her chest. A few moments later she walked over to the van.

"Hi!" called Kitty.

"Hi." she said back.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good." Kurt and Kitty both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, we are all here. Let's go home guys." Scott said.

They all piled into the van and began the drive home. Each thought of the fun they had tonight. Except Rogue. She thought of him. She thought of his eyes. She thought of his embrace.   
  
  
  


Well, that's it for now guys. I have the next two chapters written. It is just a matter of me typing them up. I hope to have some time this weekend. I will try to get the next chapter up in a few days. Its really short. Its kind of like an intermission chapter. You will see what I mean when you read it. Leave me a review or send me an email ( LilDevilGirl29@msn.com) to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I hope you liked it.   
  
  
  



	6. Truth And Lies

Disclaimer: X-Men Evo isn't mine, nor will it ever be.  
  


A/N: This chapter is going to be really short. It's kind of an intermission type of chapter. The good stuff is over, now comes the downfall. I've actually got the next two chapters after this one written, I just have no time to type them up and post them. I will try to get the next one up possibly this weekend. I hope this weeks episode of Evo is good. If its just Scott and Mystique the whole show, I probably won't be happy. I want more Gambit! I doubt he will be in this episode unfortunately. Ok I am done, on with the story.  
  
  
  


Heart and Soul

'Thoughts'

Telepathy  
  


Chapter 6- Truth And Lies

Most of the X-Men had stayed downstairs to watch some television and unwind from the nights events. Rogue bid everyone a good night, and quickly went up to her room to get ready for bed. All the while she thought of the events of that night. She got into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Ah wonder what he is doing now. Maybe he is thinking of meh the way ah'm thinking of him. Ah wonder if ah really mean something to him or if he is just playing. All ah know is that ah need to be cautious around him. He is the enemy, he could be trying to use me. But how ah feel whenever ah'm around him. Ah've never felt this way about anyone before. I hope he isn't trying to hurt meh."   
  


Remy walked through the door into the Acolyte base, a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town. In the center of the huge warehouse sat a living area. It simply consisted of a huge rug, two couches, an end table, and a television. John and Piotr were sitting across from each other on the couches. John was playing solitaire and Piotr was reading a magazine.

Remy took off his overcoat and threw it over the couch. "What's up guys?" he sighed.

"Nothing." John replied.

"You sound upset my card throwing comrade."

"Nah. Went to dat carnival."

This got John's attention. "See any cute girls?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Carnival was borin.'" he lied.

The huge doors across the room quickly opened. Magneto stepped out. "Can I see you a minute Gambit?"

"Of course."

They walked back into his office. Magneto used his powers to shut the door. 

"How is the mission going?" He asked.

"Fine." Remy quipped.

"Something wrong?"

"Non."

"There better not be. I am depending on you to pull this off. I need to break this girl before I can get her to leave the X-Men. You romance her, then break her heart. How hard is that?"

"Not hard at all."

"I didn't think so. What did you do with her tonight? You were with her right?"

"Oui. I followed her to dat carnival. Romanced her a little. I t'ink she gettin' used to me now."

"Good. Make her fall in love with you, then crush her. I want her out of the X-men, if possible on my side. She is a threat to me while she is the enemy. She is strong, a threat to my plan. She must be eliminated. Keep working on her, you are doing a good job so far. One more thing Remy."

"Oui?"

Magneto looked him square in the eyes. "Just don't fall in love with her."

"Yes, sir."

He turned and walked out of the room, heading towards the sanctuary of his bedroom. Remy, John and Piotr had each taken one of the rooms in the back of the warehouse and converted them into small bedrooms. Because there were no doors they threw blankets over a wire nailed into the doorways. Remy pulled the blanket closed and paced back and forth.

"Dat great, now he tells me not to fall in love wit' her. A little late, mon ami." He said sarcastically.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry chere. Dis not what I had in mind."

He flopped onto the cot and stared at the ceiling. "Don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice. I can't betray Magneto. You losing your touch, homme. T'ought it would be easy to romance her, den drop her. I done it before. Never imagined dat I would start to care for her. What am I supposed to do? Betray de girl I care for, or betray de boss and pay de price. Who am I kiddin,' dat price probably be my life.   
  
  
  


Told you it was short. Very short. The next chapters will be long again. This was just a kind of like an intermission chapter. Anyway, review guys, let me know what you think of it. See you soon with the next chapter, which will be called "Foolish Hearts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Foolish Hearts

Disclaimer: X-Men Evo not mine.  
  


A/N: Well "Blind Alley" was kind of a disappointment to me. I like Jean and Scott as a couple, I just don't wanna see 30 minutes about them. But at least they are finally together. Now I just wish they would get their butts moving on Remy and Rogue. I couldn't be so lucky. Let's just hope something happens between them soon. Evolution is a repeat this weekend, how sad. Anyway, this chapter is kinda sad. You can just tell by the title of the chapter..... 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they are much appreciated. Now on with the story.   
  


Heart and Soul

'Thoughts'

Telepathy  
  


Chapter 7- Foolish Hearts

After breakfast the next morning, Rogue, Kurt, Scott and Jean had a training session. This time, Rogue was able to concentrate and the training session was a success. Still, they all came out of the Danger Room exhausted.

"Good job guys." Scott said, looking at Rogue.

Kurt had also noticed the change in her too. "I'm glad you vere able to concentrate today. Vhy ze sudden change?"

"Ah dunno Kurt. Ah just finally got mah problems figured out."

"You mean zat guy?" He asked.

"Yeah. We talked last night. Ah'm still not happy with what yah and Kitty did though, so don't think yah two are off the hook."

Kurt cringed. "It vasn't my idea, honest. I didn't know what she was doing. She just kinda dragged me along."

"Ah just don't know if ah can trust him. He is the enemy. Ah'm just gonna be careful. If he hurts meh, ah'll kill him, that's all. 

"If zat guy hurts you, ve will all help you kill him."

They both chuckled at the thought.

"Ah'm gonna go out for some coffee. Yah wanna come?"

"Nah, Rogue, I can't. I have some homework that is due tomorrow, and I haven't even started on it."

"That biology report?"

"Zat's ze one." He groaned.

"Awww, have fun." 

"Zanks, I'll try."

She walked into the living room, where everyone was hanging out either watching t.v. or talking.

"Anyone wanna get some coffee?" She called.

No one volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Scott offered.

"Yah ready to go now?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys."

"Ok."

A few minutes later they were in Scott's red convertible on their way to the coffee shop in town.

"So did you have fun last night at the carnival?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, ah did. Ah had more fun than ah thought ah would."

"I saw that lion you won. What game did you win that from?"

"One of those roulette games. Of course it took meh like $12 to win it."

Scott laughed. "Those things are all rigged. I'm glad you won something. Me and Jean spent most of our time on the rides. After we blew $20 on those games without winning anything, we called it quits."

It was Rogue's turn to laugh now.

They reached the coffee shop and parked the car. They walked to the door in silence, but Scott held it open for her. She smiled at him. They walked up to the register and ordered their coffees.

"Do yah want meh to get us a table Scott?"

"Sure, there are only a couple left. Grab those two in the back over there by the window."

Ok."

She walked over and sat down in one of the small stuffed chairs. She looked around at the store. It was shaped like an 'L'. The seats in the back of the store were in a little alcove and could not be seen unless you stood directly in front of them. 

Scott joined her a few minutes later. 

"Here you go." He said as he set both cups down on the small round table. 

"You did good today in the training session. May I ask what caused the change in you?"

"Ah was just having some problems, and ah finally got them settled. Don't worry about it. Ah won't get distracted like that again."

"It's ok. I just want to make sure that you are ok."

"Ah am."

"Good."

They sipped their coffee and chatted about school and other such things for a little while. Rogue finished her coffee first. 

"Ah'm gonna go throw this out." 

The garbage cans were on the opposite side of the store. They were on the wall over by the little alcove in the back. Once you got to the garbage cans all you had to do was turn left and you would see the back alcove. 

As she was throwing her trash in the garbage, she heard familiar voices. So she listened.

"How are you going to get this girl to fall for you in such a short time, mate?"

"She already fallin' for me. Wasn't hard. I told you I was good John."

"Guess so."

Her eyes widened. She grasped onto the side of the wall, pressing herself against it, and moving closer to them.

'No, this can't be happening.' 

She listened in again.

"What did the boss tell you last night when you came back from that carnival?"

"Told me to keep workin' on de girl. Dat I was doin' a good job of romancin' her. He told me not to get too involved, not to fall in love wit' her."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Non, John. She means not'in' to me. Jus' a girl to play wit', flirt wit' a little."

"Yeah, I know you Remy. You're a flirt. That's all you do."

Remy chuckled. "T'anks, mon ami."

Rogue couldn't listen anymore. She wouldn't cry here. Not in front of these people.

'Ah can't believe this. Ah mean nothing to him. He is just using me for Magneto.'

She walked quickly back to Scott. When she reached their table, she pulled him out of his chair. 

"Let's go. We gotta get outta here. Hurry up, Scott." she whispered as she tugged him to the door.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Ah just forgot ah had some homework. We gotta get back to the mansion."

He gave her a concerned look.

"Just get in the car and drive." She said angrily.

Not wanting to anger her anymore, he did as she told him.

They got in the car and pulled out of the lot. She stared out the window, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Ah will not cry in front of him.' She told herself.

Scott threw worried glances in her direction every now and then.

"What happened. Talk to me, let me help."

"It's nothing."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

The rest of the drive was silent. When they pulled into his designated spot in the garage, she quickly got out, ran into the mansion, and up to her room. She softly shut the door, threw herself face down on the bed and started to cry.  
  


Scott had just made it into the house. He heard Kitty and Jean talking in the living room. When he entered the room, they stopped talking and looked at him. They noticed is confused expression.

"What's wrong Scott?" asked Jean.

"I don't know. Everything was fine. We just went out for coffee. She went to throw her garbage out, and when she came back, she's rushing me out of the place. And she looked really upset. I asked her what happened, but she wouldn't tell me. She stared out the window the whole ride home."

"You didn't see anything happen to her?" Jean asked.

"No." he replied.

Kitty jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. She knocked softly on her and Rogue's bedroom door before entering. The lights were off and she saw Rogue laying on the bed, crying.

Kitty went quickly to her side. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Rogue sat up on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and rested her forehead on top of her forearms. Kitty put an arm around her, pulling her close and hugging her. She stroked her hair with the other hand.

"Tell me what happened." She whispered soothingly.

Rogue lifted her head and looked at Kitty. The crying slowed, and finally stopped.

"Oh, Kitty. He was just using meh." She said in a shaky breath. "He doesn't want meh." She choked out and resumed crying.

"That guy Remy? Oh my God, I'm sorry. What happened? Tell me."

"Ah heard him talking with one of the others, Pyro ah think his name is. They were talking about how he was just pretending to want meh, so ah would fall in love with him. Then he would dump meh. He told John that ah meant nothing to him, that he didn't care about meh."

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I shouldn't have pushed you two together last night. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kitty." She choked out. 

The crying resumed again for a little while. Kitty held her the entire time. When the crying finally stopped, the room was silent, except for the sound of a breaking heart.   


  
  
  


Forgive me for killing Kurt's accent. I can't do his accent for the life of me. I suck at it. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Its kinda sad, but hey, Remy and Rogue have to have some kind of hurdle to get over right? I couldn't think of anything better. The next chapter is written already, I just have to type it up. Maybe this weekend I will try to. Anyway, review, let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you next time. 


	8. One More Try

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or its characters, I am only borrowing them so I can write the show the way I think it should be written.  
  


A/N: X-Treme Measures kind of bored me. I'm not a real big fan of Spykes. It was an ok episode. Although after this episode I'm starting to like Blind Alley more and more. Next weeks episode looks good. I saw Gambit was in it. I just hope he has a speaking line. Or even better, talks to Rogue....  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I do appreciate your support.   
  
  


Heart and Soul

'Thoughts'

Telepathy  
  


Chapter 8- One More Try

School went by in a blur for Rogue. She barely paid attention in classes, she just stared out the window. When school was over she turned down a ride home from Scott. Instead she opted for walking.

She headed up into the hills. They overlooked the whole town, and she sometimes went there when she wanted to be alone. Upon reaching her destination, she sat down in the grass leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes, her head swimming with thoughts.

"He is not going to get away with this. Ah will make him pay for hurting meh. Maybe ah can make him fall in love with meh." She whispered.

'Nah, it will just hurt meh more to be around him. I just need him to stay away from meh. Next time ah see him ah will tell him off.'

She sat there for awhile until it was time to start back, or else she would be late for dinner.

It took her about 15 minutes to walk back to the institute. She didn't know a pair of red eyes followed her every move.  
  


The next two days flew by in a blur. Between training and school, she barely had time to think about Remy. She did hope, however, that she didn't see him anytime soon. She did not get her wish.

Rogue had detention today for not paying attention in class. So at 3:45 she walked out the doors, passed a few tables and started on her way home. She did not see the figure sitting on one of the tables jump off and walk quickly after her.

"Hi chere."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice. She continued walking again, this time more quickly.

A puzzled look came over his face. "What's wrong chere?" He asked as he tried to keep up with her.

No answer.

"Did I do somet'in' wrong?"

Again no answer.

He gently took her arm in his hand. She jerked it away and spun on him.

"Look, leave meh alone alright. Stop bothering meh." She yelled.

"What happened? Tell me what I did. I must have done somet'in' wrong for you to be dis mad at me. Tell me, so I can make it better."

"Yah can't make it better. Ah know yah don't care about meh. So stop playing with meh and leave me the hell alone!"

She turned and ran away. He ran after her and jerked her back around.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? I do care 'bout you. I want to be wit' you."

"Cut the crap. Ah heard yah talking to Pyro at the coffee shop the other day. Ah heard everything yah said. That yah are only playing with meh, that ah mean nothing to yah. So for the last time, please, leave meh alone." She walked away.

He stood there stunned. 'Ah, hell. How do I explain to her dat I have no intention of hurtin' her. Now dat she heard the story, dere is no way she will believe me. I got to try dough.'

He ran after her.

"Dat's not it. Not anymore."

"Oh come on. Ah heard everything that yah said. Don't deny it."

"I'm not denyin' it. But I couldn't tell him de truth. He would tell Magneto. I have to make dem t'ink I am goin' along wit' de plan."

"The plan for yah to get meh to fall in love with yah, then yah break mah heart?"

"Oui."

"Well it worked."

A sadness entered his eyes. "I broke your heart?"

"What do yah think? Ah told yah that ah thought ah was falling in love with you. Then ah hear yah saying that yah are just using meh, that ah mean nothing to yah. How do yah think that is supposed to make meh feel?" She flung the last line at him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I do care 'bout you. I'm jus' pretendin' to play along, so no one gets suspicious. If you heard de whole conversation, you would have heard Pyro ask if I was in love wit' you. I had to tell him no. But I lied. I'm not tryin' to play you chere. You have to believe me."

"Ah don't believe anything yah say anymore."

"What can I do to prove to you dat I'm not playin' you?"

She pondered this for a few seconds. "Leave Magneto. Tell him yah don't want to work for him anymore."

His face fell. "Dat's de one t'ing I can't do."

"Then there is nothing left to say." She turned and walked away.

"You don't understand. It's not dat I don't want to leave him. I do. It's jus' dat I can't. He's done some t'ings for me, and now I have a debt to repay. Until I repay dat debt, I can't leave or he will probably kill me."

"What did he do for yah?"

"I don't want to talk 'bout it."

"If yah won't leave him, then we can't be together."

"Don't go. Please."

She looked into his eyes and saw the pain. His hand came up and brushed a lock of white hair out of her eyes.

"I could never fake the feelings I have for you. I'll tell you de truth dough. Originally, I was jus' toyin' wit' you. At least, I was supposed to be doin.' When we met dat mornin' in de park, I feel so hard for you. From dat moment on, I knew de plan was done for. How could I hurt someone who I fell in love wit'? Yesterday, Magneto told me to keep workin' on you. He said 'Jus' don't fall in love wit' her.' And I t'ought, 'How do I tell him dat I did fall in love wit' her?'"

She continued to stare into his eyes. Her mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but then closed.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before she worked up the courage to speak. 

"How do ah know yah aren't lying to meh right now?"

He moved his face closer to hers. "Let me kiss you."

She backed away quickly. "No, Ah will hurt yah."

"I know. Dat's why I want to. I will risk being in a coma to prove to you dat I do care 'bout you."

"No. Ah won't let yah. Look, if ah decide to believe what yah are saying, and ah find out yah are still using meh, ah will kill yah." 

He gave her a small smile. "Fair 'nough. I accept dat. But don't forget, I have to keep up de charade wit' de ot'ers. So if you hear me talkin' to anyone 'bout it, ignore it. If Magneto finds out I feel in love wit' you, I'm dead."

"Fine."

An awkward silence fell over them.

"Can I hold you?" He asked.

She lowered her gaze and took a tentative step toward him. He opened his arms and she slowly stepped into them. His hands came up around her waist pulling her flush against him. Her hands slid slowly up around his neck. She laid her head gently on his shoulder. 

Both were acutely aware of the other's body pressed against their own. Both were enjoying the sensations it was causing. 

One of his hands traveled up to rest on the middle of her back. The other traveled down to rest on the base of her spine. He pressed her harder into his body, enjoying the feel of her soft curves against him. 

She was also enjoying the feelings of his muscular body pressed against hers. They stayed in this tender embrace for awhile. Neither wanted to pull away. Finally, she was the first to break the contact. At first he wouldn't let go.

"Don't go chere. I'm enjoyin' dis."

"So am ah, but ah have to get back to the mansion."

At this, he reluctantly let her go. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Meet meh after school again?"

"Same time and place?"

"No. Ah had detention today. Three o'clock tomorrow."

"Ok. Why did you have detention today?"

"Not paying attention in class."

"Too busy t'inkin' of me?" He smiled.

"Something like that."

"I see you tomorrow den?"

"Yeah."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Bye."

"Bye." She smiled. They both turned and walked their separate ways.

'I never meant to hurt her like dis. I wish she would have told me what she heard sooner. I jus' hope she understands de situation and believes me."

'Ah hope ah can believe him. Ah understand that he has to pretend like he is using meh, but at the same time it worries meh. What if he still is? Ah will kill him if he is still lying to meh. Ah wonder what Magneto did for him, that he is forced to help him. Maybe ah can talk him into joining the X-Men. The Professor can help him if he needs protection from Magneto. Ah honestly don't think he would go for it. For now though, ah will believe him. The way he looked at meh and held meh, no one could fake that. I can't get over the way he felt either. So strong. The feel of his body pressed against mine was excruciatingly painful. Curse mah powers. If there is anything that can help meh touch, ah will find it. Ah will do anything to be able to touch Remy. To be able to love and touch him the way ah should be.'  
  


Sorry it's short. I'm having writers block with this story right now. I can't figure out what to write next. I don't even have a clue. If anyone has any ideas please tell me. I don't know if I will be able to write another chapter, without it being pointless. Anyway, I will try to write more. It might take me a while, so please, have patience. See you soon, and please, review and leave me a suggestion as to what to do with this story. 


End file.
